


Hope

by Jasque



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasque/pseuds/Jasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami wishes things were different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Ami walks aimlessly in the chilly night accompanied by the tunes of chirping crickets. The lampposts light up her path and stars speckled across the night sky. The sound of a broken branch stopped her in her track. She turned towards the source and what she saw rends her heart with a sharp blade. A few feet away was a forest path leading to a secret place deep inside the forest, "Should I go?" Ami thought to herself.

It seemed like seasons had passed when she finally made her choice. She walked down the forest path and made a few turns. As she ambled she caught the forest's sweet scent and it healed the twinge in her heart. The path leads to a lake and upon seeing it strings of sweet memories wove themselves in her mind. The memories, woven like a web, felt as if they happened yesterday.

Ami took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the lake's cold water. She took in the view of her surroundings and admires the moon's reflection. Memories of her friends and of their time here flooded her.

A chuckle escapes Ami's lips when she recalls how Usagi and Rei used to quarrel over food and Chibiusa making fun of the former. Memories of Usagi eating non-stop, stuffing her mouth with food brought about another chuckle. "Those were the times," she said silently, chin to her chest. Their dreams, which seemed impossible to grasp, are now realities.

Hot tears rolled down Ami's cheeks when she thought of Zoisite. He is gone and she is alone with nothing but bittersweet memories. No one is there to comfort her and no one to say 'I love you'.

"Zoisite, why did you have to go?" Ami whispered as she lay on the moist ground looking up at the night sky. The smell of the soft grass soothed her mind and the brightest star seemed to smile down on her. Ami closed her eyes wishing to find her friends beside her when she wakes up, never letting them go. She wished it was naught but a dream and she will find not only her friends, but the one who once showered her with love.


End file.
